


Dream team & co one-shots !

by RamIsAway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Regret, Sick Character, Stabbing, Stargazing, Will add tags as more parts are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Just a one shot book!!! I'll be taking request and writing things for myself as well.
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 66
Kudos: 458





	1. requests !!

hiya :) I wanted to get this out there so you guys can request one shots!!!! But of course there will be a couple rules, things I won't do.

I'm not doing any shipping anymore, so,, sorry ig? I'm just,, not comfortable with it anymore

Umm definitely no gross shit with tommy n tubbo, theyre minors.

No smut. ew.

Umm, I'll do p much most other things? If I'm not comfortable I just,, wont do it AJDJJS.

But yea, if u have any requests lay em on me!!! I wanna writeeee


	2. nightmare nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, they often wake from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up b4 we get into this! This one-shot comes after the events of Sickly Sweet Honey! It can be read without prior knowledge, but the main things to know to do so ARE, tubbo was the traitor, and Sapnap n dream were very mean 2 him. Also! Spoilers for that fic in the notes at the end! Ty for reading!

Tommy wakes with a gasp. He sits up, quick to attempt to kick his warm blanket off sweaty legs.

It tangles around his legs further, frustrating him to all hell.

He hears shifting from the other side of the room, and pauses in his progressively aggressive kicking to look.

Tubbo's shifted to look at him, hazy blue eyes flickering open.

"Tommy?" He mumbles, pushing himself up. "Did- did you 'ave a nightmare?"

Tommy bites his lip. He knows there's no point in lying to him, they've woken up to each other enough times to know. "Yeah."

Tubbo gets up without a word and makes his way to Tommy's bed, crawling into it once the other teen moves over. 

Tommy lies back down as Tubbo fixes the blanket so they're not tangled around his legs, hot and uncomfortable.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" Tubbo asks as he lays down, a yawn in his voice.

Tommy turns to tuck himself into his friends side. He thinks about it, thinks about seeing Tubbo die in his arms. "No." He decides, feeling Tubbo wraps his arms around him.

"Tha's okay." Tubbo hums. 

Tommy takes comfort in feeling Tubbo next to him, takes comfort in the fact that he's still here and breathing instead of deadly still.

Tubbo's hand finds his hair and gently runs through it. Tommy presses his face into his friends side and wills himself not to cry.

Tubbo actually yawns, but stays awake, Tommy feels bad knowing he woke him up.

"You should sleep." Tommy mumbles.

He feels Tubbo shift. "Nah. S'fine. Do you remember when you and Fundy killed my fish?"

Tommy smiles. "Yeah, and then Wilbur came and lectured me about it."

Tubbo chuckles softly. "Yeah he did."

So they share stories the rest of the night, and eventually find themselves falling back asleep.

-

Tubbo wakes with a start, choking back a cry, phantom pain racing through his gut.

He sits up quickly, wrapping one arm around his middle.

"Tubbo?" Tommy's sleep laced voice calls from the other side of the room.

Tubbo blinks, relief hitting him so hard he wants to cry

Tommy's at his bed before he can process it, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. "Move over." He huffs. 

Tubbo does as he's told.

Tommy climbs in the bed next to him, laying down and holding out his arms for shorter boy.

Tubbo complies and lays his head on his friends chest as the teen wraps his arms around him.

He listens to the steady beating of Tommy's heart, letting it reassure him. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tommy asks quietly, as is routine by this point.

Tubbo hesitates, but ultimately shakes his head no.

He does not want to talk about Dream and Sapnap taking him up on one of their many threats, does not want to talk about being stabbed and left dying and watching as they to after Tommy next.

"Alright." Tommy says, lightly rubbing his back. "Do you wanna talk about somethin' else then?"

Tubbo nods, moving to bury his face in Tommy's chest.

"Rememeber that time, we were building up 'Manburg's walls, and Wilbur was atop the tree? You couldn't find him for ages."

Tubbo chuckles wetly. "Yeah, I do."

"And the whole brewing stands thing? The thing that started everything."

Tubbo smiles, remembering them taking his brewing stands, Sapnap arresting them, Tubbo, at some point, joining them.

He misses when it was more simple.

"That was fun." He mumbles into Tommy's chest. He remembers the hto dog, destroyed in the battle.

Tommy continues to tell stories, gentle and reassuring. Tubbo takes comfort in the way each word vibrates through his chest.

Eventually they fall asleep.

-

They both awake around the same time from nightmares they can't pull each other out of.

They're crying messes, and find themselves stumbling to Wilbur and Niki's room.

Wilbur sits up quickly, eyes narrowing slighty as he spots the shaken boys.

He gets up quickly as Niki rouses due to the crying.

She gets up as well, pulling Tubbo in for a gentle hug. "Its okay." Her voice in soft as she gently tugs him into bed.

Wilbur does the same, as has become routine by now.

Shortly, after Tommy and Tubbo have been given a moment to calm down, Eret and Fundy appear.

"Sorry-" Eret says, pushing the door open. "We heard crying so.."

Wilbur gives an overexagerated, fake sigh and gestures for the other two to come over.

They do, climbing in and squeezing in.

Tangled together, they all fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil shot to start this out! Woooooo!!
> 
> As those of you who read ssh, obviously you can tell this follows the events of the happy ending JEFNJW. I didnt have the heart to not let eret join JSNDNS. Eret supremacy.
> 
> Anyways!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Lemme know your thoughts!!!! <3


	3. Spy on the inside (has its cons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt finds out Tubbo's a spy.

Fingers curl around his shirt, tugging him close to face non other than Schlatt.

"So, I hear you're a spy." The president growls, lips curling.

Tubbo sucks in a harsh breath, heart stuttering.

"You're supposed to by my right hand man, Tubbo. I can't believe you'd betray me like this." Schlatt continues, voice uping in volume, for everyone to hear. "But I suppose it's not all that surprising. Now, Tubbo, I have a few questions for you. Are there other traitors?"

His mind shifts to Niki, normally so gentle and passive, now filled with fury under Schlatt's rule. "No." He says, airily.

Schlatt's eyes narrow. "I dont believe you."

A harsh blow is delivered to the teens gut, resulting in a pained wheeze.

"Im not telling you shit, bitch." He gasps.

Schlatt growls, letting go of Tubbo and shoving him down to the ground.

"Alright, well, you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?" His presses his expensive looking shoed foot onto his chest. "They get punished."

-

He escaped Schlatt with an invisibility potion, although not without suffering considerable damage.

He presses one hand to his bleeding side and races though the trees, trying to remember the way to Pogtopia, to Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno, and even L'Dog. 

He doesn't know how much blood he's lost, he doesnt know how much longer he can go with a posion arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Apparently, not long, because his eyes are drifting closed and his vision is going black.

His body his the ground with a thud.

-

Tommy picks his way through the forest. 

Its starting to get dark and he's heading back from mining, making sure to pay attention to his surroundings so no one finds and follows him.

No one finds him, but he finds someone else.

Its Tubbo, laying on the ground coated in blood with an arrow sticking out of the back of his shoulder.

Tommy pauses, taking in the sight of his battered friend, and then the shock wears off.

He carefully picks Tubbo up and hurries the rest of the way to Pogtopia, aware of the blood quickly soaking into his clothes.

"Wilbur!" He shouts, not bothering to close up the opening behind him. "Will! Techno!"

He hurries down the stairs, wincing as Tubbo's jostled around.

Wilbur comes out of Techno's potato farm. His eyes grow wide, stepping closer.

"Techno!" He calls, ushering Tommy back up the stairs. "Techno we need your help!"

Theres a responding call from the other side of the cavern.

Wilbur instructs Tommy to set Tubbo down on the bed and rummages through one of the chests.

Tommy moves to push Tubbo's sweaty hair out of his face, but stops himself in favor of not getting blood on it.

Techno comes up the stairs, looking between the three people in the room.

"You're the best with this stuff." Wilbur says, shoving a handful of medical supplies into Techno's arms. "Help him, please."

Techno nods, and moves to the bed, and Tommy, upon Techno's command lifts Tubbo up and climb into bed so his friend is sitting up against his chest, so Techno has an easier time with the arrow.

Wilbur sits on the end of the bed, hand on Tubbo's ankle.

Techno braces one hand on Tubbo's shoulder and uses the other to pull out the arrow.

Tommy winces, watching blood gush out of the wound and watching Techno's eyes go wide.

"Its a posion arrow." He says dumbly, scrambling to press a towel on it.

Wilbur gets up quickly to check the chest again.

Tommy's trying to keep his panic at bay.

-

"What happened?" Wilbur asks, rubbing circles on Tubbo's ankle with his thimb as Techno leaves to wash up.

Tommy bites his lip, finally smoothing back Tubbo's hair. "I dunno. I was coming back from mining and he was just.. laying there."

Wilbur bit his lip. "I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up to know."

If he wakes up hands heavily in the air.

-

Niki pushes her hair out of her face and waits. She messaged Wilbur, telling him that she needed him to meet her at the tower.

He comes up the hill, looking tired.

Hurridely, she comes towards him and wraps him in a hug. "Will- I.. Schlatt found out Tubbo was a spy."

Wilbur tenses. "We found him, last night. He's hurt."

Niki nods against his chest. "Y-Yeah- Schlatt chased him down until Tubbo used a invisibility potion."

Wilbur's hand rubs soothing circles on her back.

"After Tubbo he's been cracking down, he's keeping a close eye on everyone Will. I dont think I can stay here with you much longer."

"Thats alright Niki, thank you for telling me what happened." Wilbur mumbles. "I'll see you another day, alright?" He pulls back, and gives her the most reassuring smile he can. 

She gently squeezes his arm. "another day, Will."

-

Tubbo wakes up three days after Tommy finds him.

Techno is the only one there when it happens, soaking the towel he'd put on the teens forehead with cold water.

"'Chno?" He slurs, hazy eyes blinking open.

Techno sighs, draping the towel over his forehead. He's got a high fever due to the posion. "Hey kid."

Tubbo blindly reaches reaches around and finds Techo's hand, latching on to it with a soft, yet firm grip.

Techno thinks he feels his heart melting. He gently squeezes Tubbo's hand back as he drifts back to sleep.

-

Tommy's there the next time Tubbo wakes up, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Tommy?" He mumbles, coughs beginning to wrack his body.

Tommy's quick to get up and move to the head of the bed, grabbing his friends sweaty hand. "Hey Tubbo."

Tubbo squeezes his hand. "Tommy."

"Yeah." Tommy says, running his free hand through Tubbo's sweaty hair. 

"I don't- hh, I dont feel good, Tommy." Tubbo says.

"You're sick Tubs. You were posioned, by a posion arrow."

Tubbo closes his eyes. "Schlatt shot me." 

"I figured Tubbo." 

"Im tired."

"Go back to sleep."

Tubbo does.

-

The third time Tubbo awakes Wilbur is there, making two bowls of mushroom stew.

"Wilbur." He croaks, voice hoarse.

Will turns, holding two bowls of stew. "Hey Tubster." He smiles, setting the bowls on a chest and grabbing spoons. "How are we feeling?"

"Not good." Tubbo groans, fever unbroken.

"Figured." He sets the spoons into the bowls and helps Tubbo sit up. "Im betting you're hungry, yeah?"

Tubbo nods, taking the bowl he's handed with lightly shaking hands. "Yes.."

Wilbur settles on the bed beside him so that they're shoulder to shoulder.

Tubbo's a little slow with eating, making sure to use his right hand, because his left shoulder is injured.

Wilbur watches carefully whilst eating his own soup. 

"Is.. Is Niki okay? Do you know?" He asks, setting his spoon down.

Wilbur chews his bottom lip. "Um, well I saw her four days ago, she was alright but Schlatt has been paying much more attention to whats happening on Manburg's grounds now."

"Oh." Tubbo stirs the stew.

Wilbur leans down to set his bowl on the floor and wraps an arm abound Tubbo's shoulder. Tubbo curls into him, resting his head on the mans shoulder.

And Wilbur swears he's going to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEYYYYYYYYYYYY THE FALL OF L'MANBURG DO BE FUCKIN HURTIN BUT ITS ALSO AN OPPORTUNITY FOR TUBBO ANGST SO UM YES EXPECT M O R E.
> 
> :)
> 
> UM ALSO?? SORRY SORRY I HAVENT GOT TO REQUESTS YET I PROMISE IM WORKING ON THEM.
> 
> um anyways, gimme them thoughts:) I hope you've enjoyed this!!! ,,,maybe there will be a part two if you wish for there to be?...


	4. With regret, i bid you adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret will forever regret his betrayal.

Now admittedly, Eret enjoys the crown, and the robe, and the gear he's been given, but no amount of riches and safety will fill the emptiness that eats him whole. Emptiness at a decision he made, for he beytayed L'Manburg and tore away the brief victory they'd gained, and he, rightfully, was banned from the nation.

He takes off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes, sitting in heavy silence of his castle, a suffocating loneliness that he's become acustom to is drowning him.  
  
If he had the chance he'd go back. He'd go back and make the right decision, but alas, time travel is not a thing and Eret made his decision long ago.  
  
It's so quiet.  
  
He pushes himself off his throne, pulling his robe tighter around himself, and sets off. He doesn't know where he's going to go or what he's going to do, but if he stayed in that silence any longer he thinks he may have died.  
  
He pushes his sunglasses back on, relishing in the immediate buzz of the smp.  
  
Eret runs a hand through his hair as he walks, wondering distantly if he'll bump into anyone, distantly, distantly hoping he does to temporarily chase away the eating lonliness.  
  
Someone pushes past him with a shout so hard he stumbles and has to catch himself to keep him from falling.  
  
He blinks, eyes narrowing as Sapnap continues to run, and Dream streaks by him, taking off after the younger man.  
  
Eret wonders if George is around as well. He also is a little frustrated that he almost got barreled over and wasnt given any form of an apology, not even a glance.  
  
Eret huffs and keeps walking as Dream and Sapnap disappear.  
  
It's warm out, rhe sun is bright but not too harsh and Eret loves it. He could stay outside all day. A much better alternative than his cold, quiet castle he calls home.  
  
-It'll never truly be home, not while L'Manburg still stands, but does he have the right to call it home? He doesn't think so-  
  
Ah, there's L'Manburg. He yearns to get closer but he knows he shouldn't. He's not allowed because of a decision he made.  
  
He steps back, just as something, or someone, barrels into him from behind.  
  
He's starting to regret coming out as they both plummet down the long, long stairs.  
  
He's surely going to be bruised from his.  
  
He rolls to a stop at the bottom, groaning in pain. He dearly hopes nothing is broken.  
  
His hands fly up to his face and- and his sunglasses are gone.  
  
Panic jumps into his throat and he forces himself to sit up on his knees, scanning the ground around for them.  
  
Thats when he spots them, bent and crooked and- they're broken. With trembling hands, Eret picks them up.  
  
"I'm sorry!" An overly familiar voice pipes up. Eret's stomach sinks. "Im really sorry, um- Eret?-"  
  
He folds his glasses and tucks one of the legs over the collar of his shirt and covers his eyes with his hand. "Tubbo."  
  
"Um- I'm sorry Eret, I didn't mean to hit you, I didn't realize you were there-"  
  
"Its fine Tubbo."  
  
Feet hit the wood to his left.  
  
"Tubbo!" Its Tommy, as expected, he and Tubbo were rarely seen apart. "Tubbo, are you okay?"  
  
"Um, I think lemme get up." Tubbo hisses as he does so, or at least Eret assumes, he still can't see with his hand over his eyes.  
  
Eret stays on his knees.  
  
"We should get you back to L'Manburg Tubbo. Fundy should be able to help fix you up." Tommy sighs.  
  
There's some shifting. "Yeah, but um- Eret, are you okay?"  
  
The air becomes even more tense, if that were even possible.  
  
"Eret." Tommy's voice is hard.  
  
"Im fine." Eret is not, he just would very much like to get out of this situation. He forces himself to his feet, just barely managing to keep himself from crying out and falling as he puts weight on his apparenly injured ankle.  
  
"Eret," Tubbo gently grabs his arm, Eret turns his head away from him, hand still over his eyes. "Eret we can just take you back to L'Manburg really quickly and pach you up-"  
  
"Tubbo-"  
  
"No, it's fine." Eret says sharply, gently yet firmly pulling his arm out of the teens soft grip. "Im not allowed in anyways."  
  
 _"Eret,_ you're hurt, don't be stubborn-"  
  
"Let it go Tubbo." Tommy hisses, and the shorter teen disappears from Eret's side. "He's not even allowed in L'Manburg and doesn't want our help, just leave it."  
  
Tubbo makes a soft, concerned sound in the back of his throat, and Eret peeks through his fingers at the stairs he had fallen down, and now has to climb back up with an injured ankle.  
  
Christ, Eret is having a very bad day.  
  
"Let's go Tubbo." Tommy hisses, and after a moment, Eret hears their footsteps walking away, into L'Manburg.  
  
"Goodbye, Eret." Tubbo calls softly. Eret does not return the goodbye.  
  
Instead, he forces himself up the stairs despite hot, flaring pain.  
  
He throws up a at a little over halfway up the stairs, and then again at the top.  
  
He's having a really, really bad day.  
  
-  
  
He lays with his legs thrown over the arms of the throne, giving himself time to rest before he gets up to search for his medical supplies. Although he admitedly is no good at that sort of thing, he knows it has to be done.  
  
He's dreading it, really. And dreading dealing with his othe multitude of injures from falling down _stairs._  
  
Its been an awful day.  
  
In all honesty Eret would just like to sleep away the rest of the day, but he knows he can't just leave his ankle unattended, that would most likely end up in it only getting worse. Ugh.  
  
<span;>He leans his head back, closing his eyes. His ankle is throbbing horribly. He needs a new pair of sunglasses. His broken ones are still hanging off his shirt.  
  
"Eret?"  
  
He blinks, straightening up in panic, instinctively curling his fingers around his broken sunglasses. "Niki?"  
  
"I heard you got hurt and I wanted to check up on you. Is it okay if I come in?"  
  
He swallows around the lump in his throat, once again raising his hand to cover his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
He hears her come in, sighing softly. "You dont have to hide your eyes from me, Eret."  
  
"I know." He says, and makes no move to uncover his eyes.  
  
Niki sighs again. "Your ankle looks rough, may I look at it?"  
  
Eret bites his lip and nods, tilting his head away from her.  
  
She prods at his ankle and he winces. The slightest touches are bringing burning pain with them.  
  
"This- this is broken Eret!" She cries, irritation and concern clear in her voice. "Your ankle is broken and you just- didn't do anything and walked all the way home from L'Manburg?"  
  
He winces.  
  
"And also, I saw the vomit Eret. You should have just come and let me or Fundy help you."  
  
"Sorry." He breathes as Niki rummages through her bag.

-

  
"All done." Niki states triumphantly, patting Eret's arm. She's put a splint on his ankle and patched up the rest of the injuries he gained from falling down the stairs. "Now listen to me, okay? You dont get to do this. If you're hurt and someone is offering you help please just take it. I know, I know you're banned from L'Manburg but I doubt anyone would turn you away if you were hurt, except maybe Tommy would try but that's not the point. Just please, if you need help come to us okay?"  
  
He knows he cant do that, not after he betrayed them when they needed him.  
  
"Okay Niki." He says instead of what he was thinking. It's easier that way.  
  
Niki sighs. "Okay." She doesn't sound convinced. "Okay, I'll see you around then soon Eret."  
  
"Goodbye Niki."  
  
"Bye Eret."

He waits for long after she's gone to lower his hand from his eyes. Guilt and lonlieness resting heavily inside him once again. Niki being around was a temporary distraction, and now he's thrust right back into it.  
  
He groans, throwing his head back.  
  
He needs a new pair of sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Eret so,, naturally I had to.
> 
> ALSO GUYS IM SORRY I PROMISE U I WILL GET AROUND TO YOUR REQUESTS IM JUST NOT SUPER MOTIVATED TO WRITE IM SORRY
> 
> What if i,, mqde another tubbo centric angst fic,, that has to do with schlatt's presidency,,,
> 
> Ahem anyways, gimme them thoughts! I'm actually kinda proud of this one shot,,


	5. In the stars, you search for answers (but the stars don't speak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret spends a night under the stars.

In silence, Eret stares up at the sky.

The stars are bright, blinding lights. He wishes he had someone to share this sight with. But everyone is busy, Tommy and Wilbur are off God knows where, banished from their former home, Niki is stuck in jail, something Eret is currently trying to figure out a way to get her out, Tubbo is trapped under Schlatt's iron rule, and Fundy seems to be on the new presidents side. 

He doubts anyone would want to stay with him anyways.

Ah, the cons of betraying your nation.

Truly, Eret wishes he could make it right but.. well, he doubts Tommy and Wilbur would allow him to do so.

So he stares up at the sky, pleading silently for answers, for help, for a way to make things right. 

The stars are silent.

Eret wants to cry.

Clumsily, he takes off his sunglasses and sets them down in the grass beside him, sucking in a harsh breath.

Crying is tempting. It's been a while since he's allowed himself to have a good cry.

But.. does he even have the right to? When he's not been chased away and imprison, or manipulated, forced into an unwanted position.

It doesn't feel right, to wallow in self pity over a mistake he made.

So he inhales sharply and holds it in. He won't cry, that's not fair. Not fair to those who are actually suffering.

Again, he wishes for answers.

And again, the stars give no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short but I love eret angst so um here :D


	6. the night sky offers no comforts, but maybe you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret and Tubbo have a talk.

it's dark out, and quiet, most of the smp hunkering down for the night. After Schlatt became president everythings become much, much quieter then it was in the past. Eret misses the constant buzz, he misses watching the Dream team chase each other around, misses the constant chaos from Tommy and Tubbo. Misses petty arguments, ridiculous fights over tbe smallest things.

He misses it. The way things used to be.

He stares up at the sky, distantly wondering how he even got outside, so far from his home. He doesn't remember, and being honest, he currently doesn't care, so he keeps walking.

he keeps walking, and almost walks right into Tubbo.

The boy steps back, seeming to relax slightly as he realizes it just Eret.

"Hey, sorry Tubbo." Eret is quick to apologize, biting his lip. "Didnt mean to almost bump into you."

Tubbo manages a small smile, head tilting up to look at the sky. "Thats okay, I didn't see you either. What um.. what are you doing out?"

"I dont know." Eret responds softly, honestly. "If I'm being honest with you, I dont even remember coming out. What about you?"

"I uh, I needed fresh air." Tubbo says, a light shake in his voice. He doesnt not look down from the sky. "Schlatt's asleep and I just.. I needed to get away from him, I needed to breath."

Symphathy pools in his stomach. "Oh."

"Yeah." Tubbo is still in that stuffy black suit Eret has been refusing to wear. It looks.. highly uncomfortable.

"Do you want to walk with me, Tubbo?"

Tubbo finally looks at the man. "Um.. yeah, that would be.. that would be nice."

Eret smiles and gently places his hand flat against the teens back, noting, sadly, the flinch he gets in return, but Tubbo quickly relaxes.

They walk in peaceful silence for a while, going wherever the smp seems to take them.

"Do you think things will stay like this forever?" Tubbo asks, huddled against Eret's side as the night gets colder, tucked under the kings robe Eret wears. 

Eret takes a moment to think about his response.

"No." He says, wrapping one arm around the boy. "I don't think Wilbur and Tommy are going to give up on L'Manburg that easily."

Tubbo peaks up at him through his hair. "You said L'Manburg, but its.. its called Manburg now."

"Yeah. But thats a stupid name."

Tubbo smiles, really smiles, like something about that is funny for a reason Eret doesn't understand. "Yeah, that's true."

Tubbo giggles softly.

Eret feels warmth fill him. He's missed spending time with Tubbo.

And he says so.

"I missed spending time with you too Eret." Tubbo says softly, still smiling. "Its um, it's nice."

Another moment of silence, they pass by the little remains of the walls.

"Eret?" Tubbo's fingers curl around the robe. "Eret why.. why did you betray us?"

Eret almost stops in his tracks. 

"I-" he doesn't know. "I dont know Tubbo. Not really. I- I was scared and Dream offered me items but I.. I don't know."

Tubbo, once again, looks up at the sky. 

"I.."

"But i regret it. I regret it so much, if I could I'd go back and fix it, I'd go back and stay by your side." Eret stares off to the side. He's.. he's scared of looking at Tubbo, he's scared of how the teen will react.

"Would you?"

In a heartbeat. "Yeah."

"Well then um, will you be on our side- on Pogtopia's side for this fight? For real this time."

And it stings, oh how it stings. 

"I will be, I promise you, no matter what."

He glances back at Tubbo, who looks tired with a small smile on his face. "Eret redemption ark." He says. 

Eret laughs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah. And um, I forgive you for your betrayal Eret."

And Eret cries.

-

The next day Eret feels a little bit lighter. 

He feels better, Tubbo forgave him. The burden he's been carrying on his shoulders a little less heavy.

He feels a little better.

So he gets up a little faster, gets ready faster. Less sluggish and weighed down.

He feels better.

Until he gets outside.

Tubbo and Schlatt are standing a little ways away, the president is holding the teens upper arm in a death grip, and Tubbo looks just- horrified.

Eret's stomach sinks as Schlatt's hand raises.

The slap resonates through the air, and Eret's moving before he can really process it. 

He shoves Schlatt away roughly, tearing Tubbo out of his grip and pushing the teen behind him.

Tubbo hands fist his kings robe.

Schlatt's lip curls. "Eret."

Eret tilts his head up, prepared to fight for Tubbo if need be. "Schlatt."

Schlatt steps closer, getting right in the mans face. "What do you think you're doing, may i ask? You dont have a right to get between me and my right hand man."

Eret snorts. "You dont treat him like a right hand man."

"How I treat him is none of your concern. Just go back home, you're in my way."

"Thats the point." Eret snaps, reaching back with one hand to gently grab Tubbo's wrist. 

Schlatt's lip curls and his hand shoots out, snatching Eret's sunglasses right off his face. 

Eret yelps and reacts, instinctively shooting out and punching Schlatt in the jaw. The man steps back, and Eret takes that opportunity to kick him in the stomach, sending the president crashing down to the ground.

Eret turns, keeping his hold on Tubbo's wrist, and runs.

-

Eret lends Tubbo some of his clothes - _that are much too big on him-_ to replace the suit he was being forced to wear.

There's a painful looking bruise blooming on his cheek, and one on his upper arm from Schlatt's grip. Along with plenty over older bruises from Schlatt's tight holds.

Eret feels.. bad.

"We should get you out of here Tubbo." He says, rubbing his eyes. He feels naked without his glasses, he would really prefer to have them, to not allow Tubbo to see his eyes, but at the moment he doesn't have time to dwell on it. 

Tubbo shifts where he's curled up in Eret's throne. "I.. I dunno."

"Why not?" Eret huffs. "Tubbo, you can't keep getting treated like this."

Tubbo ducks his head. "I- I know that but I- I need to stay, I have to be the spy and help out, I told- I told them I'd be a spy for them."

"Tubbo, Wilbur and Tommy wouldn't want you suffering here, if they knew how Schlatt was treating you here they'd want you to leave."

Tubbo shakes his head slowly, biting his lip and very obviously fighting back tears. "I cant Eret. It's my responsibility."

"Tubbo-"

"I cant." Tubbo gets up quickly, pulling his suit into his arms. "I have to stay. I'm sorry. I should go before Schlatt gets more mad. Um- thank you for standing up for me. Please.. please don't do it again." 

Eret gets up quickly as Tubbo makes to leave, guilt settling over him heavily. "Tubbo- Tubbo please, stay here at least, you can't go back to Schlatt."

"I'm sorry." Tubbo mumbles. "Im sorry. I.. I'll bring your clothes back later." With that, Tubbo is gone, leaving Eret in silence.

He needs to reach out to Tommy and Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY MY LITTLE FUCKING GREMLIN BRAIN CAN ONLY PROCESS ERET AND TUBBO ANGST RN IM SORRYYYY
> 
> ALSO IS IT CALLED A KINGS ROBE??? THAT SOUNDS EEIRD BUT IDK WHAT ELSE TO CALL IT
> 
> This got way out of hand they were just supposed to be taking a walk-
> 
> GUYS IM TAKING THIS ONESHOT AND FUCKING RUNNING WITH IT!!! IM MAKING IT A FIC. THIS ONESHOT SHALL GO UP AS THE FIRST CHAPTER!! WOOOOOOO
> 
> But um anyways,, lemme know what you thought of this!!!!!!!!
> 
> Um also, i won't be writing will n niki as a couple anymore, as I wasn't aware that they were just friends when I made this one-shot book! And just a reminder, all of this writing is about the personas they play and not the real people :)


End file.
